


Worry

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, You Could Have Died Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's gotten a lot closer to her guest that she realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Loki had been consistently sleeping in Darcy’s bed for nearly two weeks now, and Darcy readily welcomed him, soothing his mind the best she could with her powers. Some nights they would talk while others just resulted in Darcy and Loki holding hands, their fingers intertwined. Neither really commented on the state of their relationship, but on a deeper level, both knew there was something between them.

Neither dared to act on it until the day Loki went out into the field to help the Avengers, albeit from the shadows. Everyone in the Tower who wasn’t an Avenger sat in the living room staring at the TV, either stress eating or stress not eating. No one even noticed that Darcy wasn’t doing her usual ‘taking care of people’ thing, as they were too busy worrying about their friends.

Stupid Doom Bots.

When the battle was over, Darcy rushed back to her apartment, getting out the first aid kit from her bathroom and returning to the living room just as Loki got back. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes.

Loki nodded slowly. “I escaped with only a few bruises and a sprained ankle,” he assured her. “I should be fine by the morning.”

“Oh thank God,” Darcy muttered, dropping the first aid kit and running up to Loki, laying her lips on his. She remained there for just a moment before pulling away, a blush on her cheeks. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I was just-”

She didn’t get to finish, Loki kissing her to end her talking. This kiss was longer, Loki moving one hand to her back and the other to her neck to support her while Darcy put her hands on his shoulders.

Slowly, the two pulled back, each in shock over the other’s actions. They stood there for a moment before their lips crashed into each other, this kiss more frantic than the last two. Darcy bit Loki’s lower lip, teeth tugging at it and begging for more as her hands went to the clasps on his armor, seeking to rid him of it.

Loki had a much easier time of turning Darcy around and pushing her down onto the couch, he falling with her so their lips didn’t have to leave each other. His hands went under her sweater, lifting it up over her head and ruffling her hair. He helped Darcy by removing his armor magically, allowing her easier access to him, his jacket joining her sweater on the floor in an instant, followed by his tunic.

Darcy attempted to roll over so she was on top but forgot they were on the couch, resulting in them both falling to the floor, rolling over again so Loki was back on top. The two pulled apart in surprise, only to fall into giggles and kiss once more.

The god of mischief lowered his head, kissing her neck and moving down to her breasts. His mouth closed over one satin-covered breast while his hand worked its way under her bra to tend to the other. Darcy cried out, arching into Loki as he moved his thumb over her erect nipple.

“Please,” she cried, and Loki used his free hand to reach behind her and unclasp her bra, pulling his mouth away from her breast only to remove the troublesome article of clothing. He continued to tease her breasts, his tongue going over her nipple as he pressed his pelvis into hers, causing the woman to cry out, her body rising to meet his.

Loki grinned at the reaction, letting his mouth move lower as his hands worked to undo the button and zipper on her jeans. After he managed to get her jeans and panties off, he kissed her clit, sucking on it as he pulled away. Darcy whimpered, her hips attempting to follow Loki’s mouth, but he put a firm hand on her to keep her still.

The god moved back up, planting a kiss on her lips while he let a finger tease her entrance. “You sound beautiful,” he muttered against her. Darcy wound her fingers into Loki’s hair, keeping him pinned to her. “Don’t be shy, love,” he continued between kisses, inserting a finger into Darcy. She moaned, her hips trying to arch into him, but his other hand was still in place on her hip. Loki didn’t even try to move before inserting a second finger, and only then did he begin to pump in and out of her.

Another little mewl escaped Darcy, and she moved her lips to his neck. Loki grinned at the feeling but pulled away from Darcy so he could attach himself to her neck. “I want to hear your scream for me,” he declared, his lips moving up her neck near her ear. “Can’t very well do that if your mouth is otherwise busy.” He inserted a third finger, increasing his pace and forcing Darcy to let out a loud moan. Loki could feel Darcy’s walls tightening around him, and he planted another kiss on her pulse point, sucking as he curled his fingers slightly.

Darcy screamed, calling out his name as she spasmed around him, and Loki continued to pump her through her orgasm.

As Darcy came down from her high, Loki pulled his fingers out of her, lifting them to his mouth and tasting her. “You are absolutely divine, Darcy Lewis,” he whispered before lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
